Where The Numb Meets The Lonely (SwanQueen)
by courtneywoods
Summary: AU: Emma is tired of her life in Boston. She's lonely and just has a series of unattached one night stands with men who mean nothing to her. Desperate for a vacation, Emma books a weekend trip to a small beach town where she is intrigued by an older woman at the bar. Emma thinks it's going to be a one-time fling, but quickly learns how wrong she is.
1. Chapter 1

_When it hurts this good, you gotta play it twice  
_ _Another vice_

* * *

She pushed up the sleeves of her red leather jacket as she strut into tonight's bar of choice, escaping the chill of the cold Boston air.

She approached the bar with ease and immediately made eye contact with the bartender.

"It's been awhile, Emma." The bartender said sarcastically. "Your usual?"

Emma gave him a firm nod and he slid a Manhattan in her direction moments later. She took her first sip, letting the whiskey warm her throat as her gaze shifted around the bar, searching for her next target.

When she spotted someone with potential, she shot him a playful grin and flipped her long, blonde hair behind her shoulder. She knew it wouldn't take much more than that to get his attention and as soon as he smiled back at her and took his first step in her direction, she smirked and shook her head. "This is getting too easy," she whispered to herself.

His level of confidence seemed to match hers. As soon as he reached her, he extended his hand and introduced himself, but Emma didn't bother to listen when he said his name. She just took another sip of her drink then watched him tilt his head, waiting for her to tell him what her name was.

"What do you think my name is?" She cocked her head to the side, looking doe-eyed and innocent as she bit on her bottom lip.

The nameless man laughed. "Hmm… can I get a hint?"

"It starts with an S." Emma lied, already wishing she could cut to the chase and get what she wanted out of him.

"Samantha?" He paused, thinking. "Sarah? Susan?"

"Susan? Really? I look like a Susan?" She paused, shooting him dagger eyes. "No, it's Sarah. Second guess, good job… I'm pretty impressed." She giggled flirtatiously, knowing she had this guy wrapped around her finger already.

He laughed and smiled at her, confirming what she already knew about his desire for her, and she took a large gulp of her drink then reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder, heat radiating from his skin right through his cotton shirt.

"So tell me, Sarah. What is a gorgeous girl like you doing all alone on a Saturday night?" She admired his confidence, she'd give him points for that, but she knew this guy in front of her would soon be forgotten.

"I'm not alone." She raised an eyebrow in his direction then swallowed the rest of her drink.

"You're right. Do you want another drink?" He asked, taking the empty glass out of her hand.

"I was actually hoping we could get out of here. Tell me... " She paused, remembering she didn't know his name. "Do you live around here?"

He nodded and before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the exit.

Before they even closed the door to his apartment, she was yanking his shirt off and she kicked her stilettos off to the side.

His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head as she unbuttoned her jeans quickly.

Nameless guy wasted no time with foreplay, pushing Emma back on the bed playfully as he slid a condom on and pushed inside her, letting out a deep grunt of pleasure.

She stared up at the ceiling, letting out the occasional fake moan as he kissed her neck a little more roughly than she anticipated. She could tell he thought he was doing a great job… they all thought that. They were all the same. That's why she never bothered learning their names, because they all just blended together. She sighed as he continued his rushed thrusts and then reached down to assist him at getting her off.

When she finally got what she came for and her orgasm washed over her, she whispered to him that she had to get home. She climbed out of bed and slipped her skinny jeans back on.

She muttered a quick goodbye to yet another nameless guy who she'd forget about long before morning came, then walked outside of his apartment and hopped into a cab.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning and reached into her nightstand for the Advil. She popped two into her mouth then headed toward the bathroom to get in the shower before work.

As the dirt and lingering smell of whiskey and men's cologne washed down the drain, so did her memory of last night. The nameless man was just another notch on her bedpost that had now been forgotten.

She toweled off and blow dried her hair then got dressed and headed out the door.

"Hey, boss. What's the assignment today?" Emma asked the older man as she walked into their small office. The place was cramped but looking for a bigger office was a waste of time, energy and expenses.

Her boss quickly briefed her on a man who skipped bail and fled to his hometown in New Jersey.

"Jersey, huh? Okay, I'll go home and pack. Do you have an address?"

* * *

Emma fumbled with her keys before pushing the door to her apartment open. The familiarity in its quiet emptiness was soothing, but also felt lonely. She sighed loudly and walked toward her bedroom to pack for her trip.

Her laptop was sitting on her unmade bed and she glanced at it for a few seconds, tilting her head to the side.

She plopped down on the bed and pushed the disheveled comforter further down as she pulled the laptop closer to her. She opened her browser and searched for an AirBNB in Cape May, NJ. She knew it would only take her a matter of days to catch her latest assignment, considering she knew exactly where he ran off to.

She made the impulsive decision to book the room through Sunday, allowing herself some well-deserved time off. It wasn't the most luxurious getaway possible, perhaps an island would be better, but it was affordable and just what she needed right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_All dressed up in a pretty black label  
_ _Sweet salvation on a dining room table, waiting for me  
_ _Where the numb meets the lonely_

* * *

Emma was right, it only took her a few days to track down the culprit in his hometown in South Jersey. He was hiding, very poorly, at his parents' house in Cherry Hill. She turned him over then quickly hopped into her VW Bug and drove down the Garden State Parkway, taking exit 0 to Cape May. She rolled down her windows, enjoying the slightly warmer temperature and the smell of the salty air as the sun kissed her pale skin.

She got settled into her room quickly, unpacking her toiletries but leaving her clothes in the duffel bag. She dreaded the thought of having to refold everything again in two days and she wasn't there to impress anyone so a few wrinkles wouldn't do much damage.

She changed into denim shorts and a plain white tank top then slipped on her flip flops and headed out the door. She left her phone behind, knowing nobody was attempting to contact her anyway.

She originally planned to go hunt down a good lunch spot to satisfy the grumbling sounds her stomach wouldn't stop producing, but as soon as the ocean came into view, she decided a quick walk along the cool ocean water would be a better way to start her relaxing weekend.

The feel of the warm sand between her toes was unfamiliar but soothing and when a wave crashed down on the shoreline and the water made its way up over her ankles, she shivered briefly at the cold temperature but then relaxed at the feeling. She took in a deep breath, admiring the smell of the salt water. When she exhaled, her lips curled up into a relaxed smile.

She stopped walking and plopped down onto the sand, looking out at the water. Her eyes fell shut momentarily as she enjoyed the sound of the waves lapping on the shore and the seagulls up above her. Emma refused to move, realizing she hadn't felt this relaxed and calm in her surroundings in a long time. Suddenly, the sound of laughter startled her out of her silence and she whipped her head around to take in the sight of a handful of 20-somethings sprinting up the sand mentioning something about going to the tiki bar.

Emma pushed herself up with her hands and wiped the sand off of her shorts then followed the younger crowd in the direction of this bar in search of lunch.

The tiki bar was packed, despite it being later in the afternoon. She pulled one of the bar stools out and hopped on as a bartender with long dark hair and huge brown eyes handed her a menu with a genuine smile. Emma smiled back, taking the menu from her and flipping it open.

"I'll take a rum runner and a lobster roll with fries, please."

The bartender nodded and walked away to put her order in the computer before making her drink.

"You must not be from around here. I've never seen you before, and I would definitely remember someone who looks like you," the bartender stated boldly with a subtle flirty tone in her voice.

Emma smiled back, appreciating the compliment. "You're right. I'm from Boston and I'm just here for the weekend. My name is Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Ruby."

"So, Ruby. Any good recommendations on where I should go out tonight?" Emma asked.

"Hmm, well it depends on what you're looking for. If you're looking for a good club scene, there are a few bars that are more inland that are a blast. But if you're looking for a more laid back crowd and some live music, we have a band here tonight. And I'll be bartending, so you should definitely come."

"Laid back and live music sounds good," Emma said with a smile. "It sounds pretty perfect actually. And if it means more of these delicious drinks you make, then count me in."

Ruby giggled and looked at Emma. "Well, then it sounds like a plan. Hey, I might be able to give you a few drinks on the house if you're lucky." Ruby winked and this time it was Emma's turn to giggle. She never had a girl flirt with her before, but she liked the way it felt, even if it was only temporary.

After Emma finished her sandwich and old bay fries then downed another one of Ruby's delicious island concoctions — this one was called a Dirty Banana — she told Ruby she'd see her later then took her time as she walked back to her home rental, enjoying the same route along the water again.

She opened the door and although it was a vacation, the empty home still made her feel lonely. She turned on the television and watched a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother before hopping into the shower. She thought back to those feelings of loneliness she was so used to and realized she knew what was bound to happen again tonight.

Every time she felt that loneliness, she was always so desperate to find an easy distraction for the night, and tonight wouldn't be any different, regardless of her new location, no matter how hard she tried.

She shaved her legs and washed her hair and body then coated her body in her favorite body lotion. The coconut fragrance in the lotion was perfect for a night at a tiki bar so she decided to skip the perfume she'd usually wear over her body lotion.

She curled her hair then made her way over to her duffel bag in only her bra.

"Shit, everything is wrinkled. Why do I do this to myself every time?" She cursed to herself quietly, suddenly irritated when she realized she'd look like a slob showing up at the bar in a wrinkled dress.

Since it wasn't appropriate to wear her red leather jacket, she opted for a skin-tight red dress instead. She turned on the shower and hung up the dress in the bathroom, allowing the steam to loosen up some of the wrinkles.

She put on a light layer of foundation, some blush and a couple coats of mascara to make her green eyes pop before applying some gloss to her lips and zipping up the side of her dress. She rummaged through her bag to find her stilettos and slipped them on.

Once again, she left her phone behind, only slipping some cash in her bra and heading out the door.

As soon as she walked up to the bar, Ruby smiled.

"Emma, you look amazing! Hot enough to turn even a gay man straight."

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said with a genuine smile.

Ruby made her another fruity cocktail, even though Emma insisted she'd be fine with just a Corona. "Nonsense, if I'm going to give you free drinks, you may as well drink the good stuff."

"I really like you, you know that? And I don't usually like people…" Emma laughed.

"I like you, too. Now I have a question for you. What are your thoughts on _smoking_ hot older brunettes?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked, cocking her head to the side in the direction of her new and only friend.

"That woman over there is totally eyeing you up and down and she clearly wants you. You should go for it!" Ruby smiled before walking toward another customer to take their order. Emma shrugged, not bothering to turn around to look at the person Ruby was describing. She was here to find an easy target to go home with and that was it. The woman probably wasn't even looking at her, Ruby just had an active imagination.

Emma grabbed her drink, leaving all her extra cash for Ruby on the bar, then headed over to the lounge chairs scattered along the sand near where the live band was playing. She kicked off her sandals and dropped down into the seat. The music fit the atmosphere and she continued sipping her fruity drink, momentarily forgetting the reason why she came to the bar in the first place.

Emma glanced over in Ruby's direction and that's when she saw her. A beautiful woman with shoulder-length dark hair, a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places, and black strappy wedges that made her toned, tan legs go on for days. Emma swallowed then looked away, realizing the woman just caught her staring and was now headed in her direction carrying two drinks.

Emma's fight or flight reaction kicked in and she stood up, ready to flee. But her legs wouldn't cooperate. Instead, she was frozen in place and beginning to panic.

The brunette held the drink out to Emma and smiled. "I asked the bartender what you would like. It looks a little fruity for my liking, but I think it suits you."

Emma was mesmerized by the woman's confidence. The way she stood with her shoulders back, her voice firm and authoritative but also warm and comforting. She swallowed and tried to clear her throat before reaching out to accept the drink. "Oh, thanks."

"My name is Regina. Do you live around here? I've never seen you here before."

"Uh - my name is Ashley," she lied. She was so used to giving a fake name at the bar and that was the first thing that came out. "I'm only here for the weekend."

"Oh, then let's not waste any time," Regina said as her gaze fell over Emma's body, forcing the blonde to shift nervously.

Emma felt her pulse quicken, unsure how to handle this situation. Her breathing was jagged as Regina's words replayed in her head. All she knew was that she liked the attention and she had never laid eyes on a woman with this much confidence and sexiness. Any thoughts Emma had of a potential man went out the window in a heartbeat and all she wanted was to put her hands on Regina.

"Do you want to dance?" Emma asked, her voice a little shaky.

"That's the plan."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and instructed her to leave her shoes. Emma nodded and kicked them aside as Regina removed her shoes and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her forward toward the front of the stage where the band was playing.

A jolt of electricity sparked up Emma's side as Regina's hands settled on Emma's hips, pulling her closer. The smell of Regina's perfume was a combination of musky yet citrusy and Emma couldn't help but continue to breathe it in as their bodies were pressed together and moving in unison.

Regina's hands wandered up and down Emma's sides as the blonde grinded against her and Emma sighed. She never felt this way before — the craving, this need.

She leaned her head back and locked eyes with Regina before tilting her head and whispering in her ear. "Let's get out of here. I need you now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Emma shook her head at how desperate she must have sounded. But Regina didn't seem to mind because she grabbed ahold of Emma's hand and yanked her in the direction of the street.

"My beach house is just up the road, Ashley."

"Hmm?" Emma said, confused for a moment.

"So are you going to tell me your real name, since we both know it's not Ashley? Or do you want to keep up the charade?" Regina whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

"My name is Ashley." Emma said with a nod, continuing to follow the older woman in the direction of the largest beach house on the street.

"If that's your story, dear."

Regina quickly unlocked her front door and Emma felt her stomach flutter. She never felt nervous before, but she also had never slept with a woman, so she brushed it off and assumed it was due to that. As soon as Regina closed the door, Emma pushed her up against the wall and crashed her lips onto hers, realizing just how badly she needed to feel them against hers.

The taste of Regina's mouth was a welcomed change from the taste of the dark liquor she usually tasted on a man's lips. The feel of Regina's soft, plump lips felt like a plush pillow and Emma's breathing grew more jagged as Regina deepened the kiss.

Emma snaked her hands behind Regina's back, fumbling around to find the zipper that ran down the entire length of her spine. She finally got it down and Regina broke the kiss to help Emma get the dress off of her. Regina stood in front of Emma in a lace black bra and matching underwear and Emma let out a small gasp.

"Like what you see?" Regina asked as she stepped out of the underwear and slipped the bra strap off her shoulder slowly.

Emma was rendered speechless, her desire growing as her eyes stayed glued to the sight of Regina in front of her. Even in this setting, Regina's confidence still held strong and Emma knew she couldn't keep her hands off of her much longer. She nodded slowly then began to slip off her own dress, revealing the bra underneath but no underwear and Regina's smirk made her stomach flutter with nerves and excitement all at the same time.

Regina could tell Emma was nervous so she reached her hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear while her other hand went behind Emma's back to unclip her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Relax, Ashley. You're in good hands, I promise."

"Emma," she whispered.

Regina smirked, raising her eyebrows in a know-it-all kind of way. "I knew Ashley didn't suit you. So, Emma, have you ever been with another woman before?"

Emma shook her head slowly and Regina offered a smile to try and calm the blonde's nerves, then grabbed her hand and guided her into the bedroom.

Regina laid Emma onto the bed and began placing soft, warm kisses and nibbles over Emma's neck. Emma bit her lip to try and contain the moans that kept escaping her throat, but it wasn't working. They kept getting louder and Emma's eagerness to be touched by the brunette hovering over her was on full display.

When their bodies pressed together and Regina began grinding slowly against Emma, Emma knew Regina could feel her racing heartbeat and tried to calm her breathing.

"It's okay, Emma. You're allowed to be excited. It's normal."

"This doesn't usually happen to me, I'm sorry." Emma's voice was unrecognizable. She wasn't used to hearing the uncertainty in her tone and was usually the one in control of her feelings.

Regina shook her head, smiling to herself hearing that Emma wasn't usually this turned on and knowing what effect she was having on her, before leaning in to kiss Emma again. She was doing her best to make her feel more at ease while also ensuring she was as turned on as possible. She wanted Emma to know how good sex is supposed to feel.

Regina ran her fingernails up and down Emma's inner thigh, entranced by the warmth radiating off her center. Regina realized she had never been so eager to please and she continued teasing Emma as she made a trail with her mouth down to the peaks of her chest, sucking gently after she took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Emma's moans grew deeper and Regina smiled as she continued trailing her lips and tongue down Emma's torso and over her hips.

When her mouth finally found the spot both women were eager for her to reach, they both let out a loud moan. The feeling of Regina's moan vibrating against her clit made Emma's hips shake and raise off the bed.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's outer thighs, attempting to keep her still as she devoured the blonde, eager to taste every inch of her.

Emma's hands combed through Regina's hair as she called out the woman's name over and over between deep moans and jagged breaths and her orgasm washed over her quicker than she ever thought was possible.

Regina didn't stop, even when Emma was begging and her body was convulsing from the sensitivity. Instead, she slowed her rhythm and then started placing feather-light kisses over Emma's center as she slowly came down from the high and her breathing slowed down.

Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her up so their bodies were pressed together again and she flipped them over with ease then kissed her with all her force, eager to feel Regina's lips on hers again.

Regina looked up and locked eyes with Emma. She admired her bright green eyes and how it complimented her pale skin and couldn't help herself as she brushed the strands of Emma's hair out of her face then trace her fingers over her cheek and watched Emma's eyes flutter shut at her gentle touch.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked softly.

Emma didn't answer at first, she just smiled and her cheeks flushed with color as she blushed. She felt an unfamiliar sense of comfort and couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a good sign? Or did I repulse you to the point where you're rendered speechless?" Regina laughed and Emma shook her head.

"No, it was perfect." Emma whispered then kissed her again, unable to resist the way her body felt when their lips collided. She did her best to mimic Regina's teasing motions, trailing her mouth over her neck and collarbone and when Regina's moans echoed through the bedroom, Emma realized she had never heard something sound so wonderful in her entire life.

She trailed her fingers up and down Regina's folds and gasped when she felt how wet the brunette was. Knowing that she caused that was only adding to the fire Emma already felt inside her.

"Holy shit, Regina." Emma said out loud without even realizing.

Regina laughed and blushed slightly before muttering an apology. "I'm not usually like this."

"No, don't apologize. I like it. A lot. I'm not usually like this either."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma's finger lightly grazed over her sensitive clit at the same moment and the only thing that came out of Regina's mouth was a loud gasp followed by many throaty moans as Emma's pressure got firmer and her speed picked up.

When Regina was almost at the edge, her hips thrusted against Emma's hand. Emma could tell she was close so she kept her speed the same but added more pressure and slipped a finger inside her, feeling the walls around her finger spasming out of control. Regina moaned Emma's name and grabbed her back tightly, never wanting her to let go.

Emma realized, for the first time, that _this_ was a night she never wanted to forget. She did her best to take in all the sounds Regina made and the way she felt squirming in delight underneath her. Then she pressed her lips to Regina's again, praying she'd never forget the way they tasted.

Regina's breath returned to normal and she pulled Emma closer to her and wrapped her arm across the blonde's torso. Emma usually would object to this kind of affection, but right now, she didn't mind it. Instead, she curled up even closer to Regina and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another vice, another call  
_ _Another bed I shouldn't crawl out of  
_ _At 7am with shoes in my hand_

* * *

Regina shifted in the bed, causing Emma's deep sleep to come to a quick halt. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings for a moment before all the memories of last night came flooding back to her and she panicked when she realized she spent the night in a stranger's bed.

The sun coming in through the blinds forced her to squint and she looked down at the sleeping brunette beside her. Regina looked so peaceful and innocent, with her deep soothing breaths that caused her chest to rise and fall. In that moment, part of Emma just wanted to slide back into her embrace and fall back asleep, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was already crossing the line and never should have spent the night.

She glanced at the clock that read 6:58 AM. She had a hunch that Regina was a morning person and would probably be waking up shortly. She climbed out of the bed as quietly as possible before running toward the living room to find her clothes. As soon as she was dressed, she left through the front door and closed it quietly behind her, trying to leave Regina behind in the same manner she had done dozens of times before.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she finally made it back to her rental. She had only been in Cape May for 24 hours and it was already the best weekend she could remember having in years. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed toward the bathroom, quickly peeling off her dress to avoid the thoughts of last night from filling her mind again. She turned on the water and looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the smudged lipstick stain on her jawline. She smirked at her reflection when she remembered she wasn't wearing lipstick last night, but the stunning brunette was.

Just as she stepped foot into the shower, she got a whiff of Regina's perfume that was still lingering on her skin and she was paralyzed. She reached over to turn off the shower water and stepped out, deciding she wasn't ready to wash Regina's scent down the drain for good.

She rummaged through her duffel again, pulling out a tiny black bikini and quickly tying it at her hips and behind her back. With the ocean only walking distance from her room, she figured she'd be stupid if she didn't squeeze in a quick morning run along the water to help clear her mind.

The moment she popped her headphones in and pressed play, her feet found a rhythm on the sand as she started off with a light jog. As the images of Regina continued to dance through her mind, she picked up the pace and increased the volume.

She hit the two-mile mark and decided to sit down in the sand for a little while before making her way back. She wiped the sweat off her forehead using the back of her hand then decided it would be more efficient to just hop into the ocean. She took a few steps in the direction of the water and when she dipped her toes in the ocean and shivered at the cool temperature, she knew she'd have to make this a quick dip.

She quickly ran toward the water, diving under an incoming wave. The cold water sucked the breath out of her and stung a bit, but it succeeded in washing away the sweat and the lingering smell of Regina that was bringing back memories.

She got out of the water quickly and used her fingers to comb her hair back into a ponytail, tying it securely with the hair tie on her wrist. She sat down in the sand, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to let the sun warm her back up.

"Hey, you."

Emma didn't have to open her eyes to know who was standing behind her. The deep voice, among the other sounds that escaped her throat, had been playing on repeat all morning. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her neck to look behind her. She tilted her head up and shielded her eyes against the sun.

"You must have been in quite a hurry this morning; I didn't even hear you leave. I would have made us some breakfast, you know? Or at least some coffee." Regina laughed, half joking.

"Oh, uh - yeah, my phone rang and I assumed it was for work so I stepped out to answer it and didn't want to wake you." Emma lied effortlessly but felt a little guilty.

Regina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well, you don't have to make excuses for me. I just appreciated our night together, but like I said, there's no need to run."

"Sorry, I guess it's a habit." Emma said, biting her cheek and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you can make it up to me if you'd like." Regina's confidence that drew Emma in last night was back and Emma was once again rendered speechless.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?" Emma asked with a smirk, unable to resist flirting with the woman hovering over her. She stood up to try and level the playing field.

Regina's eyes instantly fell over Emma's body, covered only by a skimpy bikini, although she already knew what was hidden underneath. She bit her lip then locked eyes with Emma, not even hiding the fact that she just blatantly checked out the blonde woman in front of her.

Emma's breath hitched and she felt her own desire begin to build up inside her.

"How about I cook you dinner tonight? At my place?" Regina asked with a genuine smile.

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea, Regina…"

"I don't see any harm in it. When do you leave to go back to... where did you say you're from?"

"I didn't say. And I leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Well then it's settled. I'll cook you dinner tonight and we can get to know each other a little better."

"There's not much to know." Emma said with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that, but we will find out. 7:00? Wait, no. You seem like the type who always shows up late, so let's say 6:30." Regina said with a laugh and Emma smiled, confirming Regina's assumption.

"Okay, 6:30 it is."

Regina was glowing but Emma's stomach was in knots. She waved goodbye and put her headphones in and made the two-mile run back to her place.


	4. Chapter 4

_Said I wouldn't do it, but I did it again  
_ _And I know I'll be back tomorrow night_

* * *

"Ugh - fucking great!" Emma groaned to her empty room as she scrambled through her duffel bag again. "Nothing. I have **nothing** to wear. Everything is fucking wrinkled and I have no clue what to wear to a dinner at someone's house! I haven't been invited to a dinner in… god I don't even know! Ugh!" She groaned again to herself, still rummaging through her bag.

She scooted backward until her back hit the end of the bed and she sighed. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room wearing just her bra and underwear and the clock on the nightstand informed her that it was already 5:45. Regina told her 6:30 and she wasn't even dressed yet.

"Shit."

She pulled out her phone and opened up the Facebook app, doing a quick search for 'Ruby Cape May NJ.' She let out a breath of relief and smiled when Ruby's picture popped up. Luckily, Ruby had her cell phone number listed on her profile so she quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Ruby said into the phone.

"Ruby, thank god! It's Emma. I need help. How far do you live from Wilmington Avenue?"

"I can get there in 10 minutes, why?"

"Remember the woman at the bar the other night?" Emma asked.

"Oh, believe me, I remember her. Her name is Regina and she has a house over on -"

"Right, right." Emma cut her off. "That one. Yes, I know where she lives. She invited me over for dinner tonight and I have nothing to wear but don't have time to run out and shop. Can you help me?"

"Emma, calm down. You sound nervous. I'll be there in 10 minutes and I'll bring a bunch of outfits."

Emma hung up and waited at the front door for Ruby, who kept her word and pulled up in less than 10 minutes then sprinted out of her car with a bunch of outfits in her hand.

"You're a lifesaver," Emma laughed as she walked Ruby in the direction of her bedroom.

They worked together to pick out the perfect outfit and Emma finally settled on white cuffed skinny jeans, nude sandals, and a peach off-the-shoulder strappy top that was tight yet still flowy and flattering. She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 6:34.

"I'm officially late, wonderful."

"She's waiting up for you, I'm sure of it. Emma, you're hot. Don't doubt yourself, okay? You've got this. It's just dinner. Now grab your purse and let's get going, I'll give you a ride so you can get there quicker."

"I've never had "just dinner" before, Ruby. This is new to me." Emma stated as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"You mean with another girl? Because it's just like having dinner with a guy, except not as awkward and uncomfortable." Ruby laughed.

"No, I mean with _anyone_." Emma's voice trailed off. "Okay, I'm officially panicking. Shit! Why did I agree to this?"

"Because she's hot and you're hot and you'll have a great time." She said with a nod and a smile as they pulled up to Regina's beach house. "Now good luck, although you won't need it. And text me when you can because I want to hear all the details."

"Thanks, Ruby. My hero." Emma laughed, placing her hand to her heart before she smiled and closed the car door. She approached the front door and before she could knock, Regina swung it open.

Regina glanced at her watch and laughed. "6:52. How did I know you were the type to always be late?"

Emma frowned and shrugged. "I'm sorry. Clothing emergency."

"Well, you look perfect. And I figured you'd be late, so I made sure dinner wouldn't be ready until 7:15 anyway."

"Are you _always_ this good at planning ahead?" Emma laughed, still awkwardly standing in the doorway but too distracted taking in the sight of Regina in a tight navy blue dress that showed off just enough skin to make Emma nervous but still remained tasteful and classy.

"I am pretty good at planning. Now come in. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked with a smile.

"It's spiked, don't worry, dear." Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her toward the kitchen then grabbed her a glass.

The sweet yet strong taste of the cider felt good as it slid down her throat. She let out a soft moan of approval. "Regina, this is delicious."

Regina smiled and then poured a glass for herself then went to check on dinner.

Regina pulled out Emma's chair, encouraging her to sit, before placing a plate of lasagna in front of the blonde.

"I've never had someone cook me dinner before," Emma admitted, immediately regretting the fact that she was spilling her secrets to this woman she hardly knew.

"No? No family dinners or boyfriends who were trying to impress you with a nice home-cooked meal?"

Emma pursed her lips and avoided answering by quickly taking the conversation in a different direction. "Ah, so that's your plan... To impress me with your cooking and hope I swoon over you?" She laughed as she took a bite of the lasagna and her eyes grew wide. "Woah. Okay, even if that wasn't your plan, I'm definitely impressed. This is delicious."

"Glad you approve. And yes, that was my plan." Regina smiled and they both ate and exchanged small talk.

"I'll help you with the dishes since you cooked." Emma grabbed both plates and walked over to the sink.

"Don't be silly. You're the guest and you'll do no such thing. It's hardly any trouble for me to clean them later."

Emma placed the dishes in the sink and turned on her heels to face Regina again then realized she had no clue what to do next. She swallowed and began fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the ground. "Thanks for dinner, it really was delicious. So, uh, what do we do now, then?" She asked nervously.

Regina laughed and slowly walked up to Emma until they were only inches apart. She leaned in and Emma was frozen, unsure what Regina was going to do. She continued leaning in until their lips were inches apart and once Emma's breath hitched, Regina smirked and extended her arm directly over Emma's shoulder and opened the cabinet, grabbing two wine glasses.

Emma exhaled when Regina stood up straight and took a few steps back. She was well aware of what Regina was doing. Whether it was on purpose or accidental, she succeeded at making Emma more nervous than she had ever been before and Emma's heart was racing already.

"Red or white?"

"Hmm?" Emma said, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, white is fine."

Regina poured two glasses of Pinot and handed one to Emma with a small smile. "You seem tense. Is everything okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just haven't done this before. I'm not really sure what happens next and that's scaring me..." As soon as the words left her mouth, her jaw dropped. Did she really just admit that out loud to this stranger?

"No need to be afraid. Let's go sit on the balcony, the sound of the ocean will calm you down." Regina laced her fingers through Emma's and guided her in the direction of the balcony.

Regina was right. As soon as Emma saw the ocean and heard the waves crashing on the shore, a sense of calmness rushed over her. She sat on the loveseat and took a sip of her wine, staring out at the ocean and admiring the glow of the moon's reflection on the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Regina's words startled Emma out of her momentary trance and she smiled.

"It is. It's perfect."

"It truly never gets old, I love coming here as often as I can. It's the perfect escape from my busy life at work." Regina whispered and she sat down just inches away from Emma then placed her hand on her knee and rubbed her thumb over her jeans.

Emma felt a tingle up her leg just from Regina's slight touch and suddenly she wanted more. She put her wine down on the coffee table then leaned in and kissed Regina softly, resulting in the tingling sensation inside her growing more and more intense, expanding up to her sides.

Emma pulled away, looking into Regina's dark eyes. She blushed and couldn't contain the grin that creeped its way onto her face.

"What is it?"

"It's just… I don't know. Is it supposed to feel… tingly? When I kiss you, it's like my body can't calm down and I get all tingly and warm." Emma laughed, still blushing from embarrassment.

"That's supposed to happen, Emma. I won't get into the science behind it, but yes, it's supposed to feel like this."

"It has never happened before. And I've kissed plenty of people…" Her voice trailed off and she bowed her head but Regina lifted her chin to lock eyes with her again.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, emitting a soft yet deep seductive tone. "Well, then I'll have to make sure you never forget this feeling." She pulled Emma in, closing the gap between their mouths and Emma let out a soft moan at the feeling again.

Emma refused to break the kiss and swung one leg over Regina's hips and climbed on top of her. Emma deepened the kiss as she rolled her pelvic bone against Regina's, causing her dress to rise further up her thighs.

Emma reached out and slipped her hand under the hem of Regina's dress, trailing her fingers along the inside of her smooth thigh. Regina's moans against Emma's lips were only encouraging Emma to keep going. She kissed Regina's jaw line then trailed down over her neck and collarbone, sucking lightly to emit louder moans from the brunette under her.

Emma's confidence grew when she realized she was doing everything right and Regina was enjoying every moment of it. Before either of them knew it, they were naked on the balcony and Emma was doing things with her tongue that were causing Regina's hips to raise off the loveseat. Just as Regina was about to come, she screamed out Emma's name and Emma was nervous she'd alert the neighbors, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear Regina's moans every day for the rest of eternity.

When Regina's jagged breathing returned to normal, she looked at Emma through heavy eyes and whispered, "You sure you've never done that before? God, that was perfect. Come here."

Emma smiled and climbed up to lay on top of Regina who pulled her in for another kiss.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Emma whispered.

"Mmm, me, too. You never told me where you were from, tell me about yourself."

Emma rolled off of Regina and they both laid down on the balcony next to each other, looking up at the bright stars that freckled the sky. Regina could sense Emma's hesitation to open up and tell her about her life, so she grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together again, brushing her thumb over her hand.

Emma relaxed a bit then began thinking of what kind of lie she could make up this time. But she also knew Regina could tell when she was lying. She decided it wasn't worth it and to just go with the truth.

"I never knew my family. I grew up in foster care. I was an orphan and spent most of my childhood being passed from family to family but nobody ever wanted me for long."

Regina rolled onto her side and looked at Emma with a frown then began brushing her fingers through her hair as she continued.

"When it comes to relationships, I guess I'm the same way. I never let myself get attached or let it mean anything because I know nobody would want me for long. I'm too damaged." She swallowed and forced away the tears that were fighting to escape.

Regina kissed her forehead then whispered, "You're not damaged and anyone would be lucky to have you. I promise."

"Thanks," Emma whispered, bringing their conversation to a quick halt.

Emma yawned and Regina pulled her closer, letting Emma lay her head on her chest. "You can sleep here if you'd like, you don't need to run from me."

Emma nodded against her chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her steady heartbeat mesh with the sound of the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. Before she knew it, she was breaking all her rules and falling asleep in the arms of someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll wear a town like a leather jacket_  
 _When the new wears off, I don't even pack it_

* * *

Emma woke up early again, something that was new to her. The sun was just beginning to rise and she took in her surroundings, remembering she fell asleep outside on the balcony in the cool night air with Regina's body keeping her warm. But now she was in the bedroom with the brunette sound asleep beside her. The white silk sheets were draped loosely over the two of them and their bare legs were intertwined.

Emma wondered how Regina managed to get her into the bed, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes at the woman's toned arm muscles before shrugging, realizing it didn't really matter.

She knew she had to go back to Boston today and she should just get up now and run out like she would usually do, but seeing Regina wrapped in the sheets with her dark hair spilled across the pillow was luring her back. She knew she'd never see her again once her trip came to an end so she scooted back down, pulling Regina closer to her before drifting off again.

She woke up an hour later when the sun was higher in the sky and coming in through the blinds. Regina's warm body was still against hers and she leaned in and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Mmm, good morning." Regina stirred.

"I have to go," Emma whispered.

Regina rolled over and opened her eyes, stretching her arms out and pulling Emma closer. "You have all day. No you don't."

"I do," Emma said flatly as she pulled away from Regina and climbed out of bed, searching for her clothes.

Regina pouted but Emma wasn't looking so she just kept watching her as she gathered her things and headed toward the front door.

"Wait!" Regina called out. "When will I see you again?"

"You won't. I told you I'm no good for anyone. You'll be better off keeping this in the past and forgetting about me…"

"Emma, wait!" She called out, rushing toward the door, but it was too late.

* * *

Her drive back to Boston was a painful one. Not because of traffic or driving conditions, but because she couldn't think of anything except Regina the entire time. The way her body tingled when they kissed, the way Regina's hair smelled when she fell asleep curled up against her, the warmth of her body, the feel of her silky skin under her fingertips. So much for leaving their time together in the past.

"Ugh, get it together, Emma!" She yelled in the car to herself.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she felt the familiar loneliness again and in that moment, part of her desperately wished she could be walking into a house where Regina was sitting on the sofa curled up with a book waiting to greet her after a long, busy day.

Emma shook her head, trying to force these fantasies out of her brain. She tossed her duffel bag across the bedroom, not bothering to unpack. Instead, she let her body crumple onto her bed, yanking the comforter up over her head. She shut her eyes and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

Hours later, she woke up in a layer of sweat. She jumped up, her breathing uneven and shaky. She couldn't remember her nightmare, but she was thankful for that. She threw the comforter off of her and dragged her feet down the hall to the bathroom.

It was dark outside and she glanced at the clock. When she saw it was 11:30, she shook her head, unsure how she passed out for that long. She slid open the shower door and let the warm water wash the sweat off her body. She stared at the ground, unsure what she was feeling, but she knew she didn't like it. It was unfamiliar and usually she was able to just push it all away and feel nothing. It was easier.

She wrapped her towel around her body when she stepped out, debating what to do next. She had work tomorrow, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top then slid her arms into her red leather jacket. She blow dried her hair then walked down to the nearest bar, hoping a drink would temporarily clear her head and help her sleep.

"Welcome back, Emma. Heard you went on a vacation?" Nick, her usual bartender, said with a smile.

"Yeah, just a few days in Cape May. Did you miss me?" She smirked.

"I did... Your usual?"

She nodded and he quickly whipped up her Manhattan. He gave her a funny look when she pulled out the bar stool and sat down to take a sip.

"What? You're not on the prowl for anyone tonight? Let me guess… you met someone special while you were away!"

Emma shrugged. "Even if I did, I'm back here now and you and I both know I'm not the relationship type. But no, I'm not _prowling_." She laughed as she finished her sentence.

Nick leaned into Emma across the bar, "So tell me about him."

"There isn't any "him" and I don't want to talk about it," Emma said quickly, avoiding talking about her trip or Regina or anything else that could cause her mind to wander back to the brunette she refused to admit that she missed.

"Okay, well there's a guy heading your direction. 5:00." Nick stated and walked away to tend to the other patrons.

Emma rolled her eyes as she gulped back the rest of her drink.

"Can I buy you another?" This stranger approaching her asked.

Emma shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She wasn't interested in talking to him and had no energy to flirt with him, but she'd take the drink.

"So, what's your name?" The stranger asked as Nick handed her another Manhattan and winked, resulting in Emma rolling her eyes at him.

Emma gave the stranger a half smile and sipped her new drink. "My name is Kelly."

"Do you come here often, Kelly?"

She nodded, refusing to even look at him. He kept talking but she didn't hear a word he said. She tossed her drink down her throat then pushed her chair back and glanced at him for a moment. "Listen, I've gotta go. Thanks for the drink, maybe I'll see you again another time and I can repay you?"

She was halfway out the door before he could say another word.

* * *

A week passed and Emma still couldn't get over this slump. She kept busy with work and went for a run every day to try and clear her head. Almost every night was spent at the bar, but every time a new man approached her, she couldn't seem to tolerate his flirting. They were all the same and they all paled in comparison to Regina and the way she made Emma feel.

"That's it. Tonight I'm finally moving on," Emma said out loud to her empty apartment.

She got dressed in her favorite dress and curled her hair then made her way downtown to a new bar. She approached the bar quickly, opting for a Corona instead of her usual Manhattan.

She smiled as the bartender handed her the bottle and she took a sip. She felt someone's eyes on her and turned her head over her shoulder briefly to get a glance. A man was walking toward her, shoulders relaxed, dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. Emma appreciated the effort he clearly put into picking out an outfit and styling his hair. She smiled in his direction then took another swig of her beer.

He didn't waste a minute, and began to introduce himself the moment he was close enough for Emma to hear.

"I'm sure you get this all the time, but I've never seen a girl as gorgeous as you. I'm Garrett."

"Well you're not too bad yourself, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome. I'm Rachel."

Emma admired this guy's ability to hold a conversation, telling her all about his line of work and what he's doing in Boston. To most girls, he'd probably seem arrogant and self-centered talking about himself this much, but it meant Emma didn't have to make up more lies.

"So Garrett, how about you buy me another beer and then we get out of here and head back to your hotel?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

Garrett looked surprised at Emma's forwardness but rushed to flag the bartender down. Emma finished the beer in record time as he paid the tab and they ran to grab a taxi.

He slid the keycard into the hotel room door and pushed it open and Emma took his hand and playfully pulled him into the bedroom. He tugged off her dress and kissed her softly. His full lips forced Emma to squeeze her eyes shut. She felt his lips, but tasted Regina's mouth.

But as soon as she felt his hands on her body, she remembered she was in a hotel room in Boston, not at Regina's beach house. He gripped Emma's sides and pulled her closer and she cringed. She craved Regina's precise, yet delicate touch.

"Um, Garrett." She mumbled, breaking their kiss.

He moaned, continuing to let his hands roam over her body, hurrying to move down toward her inner thigh as he tugged at the seam of her pantyline.

"Garrett." She said again, pulling away.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"I'm actually not feeling well," she said flatly. "I think I'm going to go." She bit the side of her cheek and shrugged.

She grabbed her dress and slipped it on and heard him mutter something about her being a stupid slut who just wanted free drinks.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, turning to face him.

"You heard exactly what I said. You're just a tease. Just get out of my hotel room."

"Gladly," she scoffed and pushed the door open.

She decided a walk would be good for her, even though her apartment was a couple miles away. She glanced at her phone to check the time. The black, faceless background peered back at her, contrasting against the white numbers that read 12:08 AM. She frowned at the fact that it was still early and her night was already a disaster, but she was used to it at this point. The black background also served as a reminder of just how alone she was. No friends, no family. Nobody important enough to set as a wallpaper. Suddenly she felt like crying, but she refused to feel defeated for no reason.

She shoved her phone into her back pocket and kept walking down the dark, quiet road where all she heard were cars in the distance and the only light she had were the occasional streetlights illuminating patches of the sidewalk.

She wasn't in a hurry to get home, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. When she made that realization, she stopped walking and sat down on the curb, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

After a few minutes, a car's headlights illuminated the road in front of her and Emma lifted her head then stood up and continued walking, not wanting to attract attention, but it was too late. The car was slowing down behind her so she picked up her pace. The car kept trailing her, even though it should have passed her by now. She furrowed her brow then turned to look over her shoulder. The black Mercedes was coming to a stop next to Emma and she was about to flee but realized her feet couldn't move. She was glued in place the moment she locked eyes with the woman driving the car.

"Emma?" Regina called, rolling down the passenger-side window.

Emma approached the car slowly, almost certain she was dreaming and would wake up any moment. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a business trip. My hotel is just down the road. Is this where you live?"

Emma nodded and pointed down to the right. "A couple blocks down that way."

"Get in."

Emma swung the passenger door open and sat down beside Regina.

"Are you going to direct me, dear? Or am I supposed to guess where you live?"

"Oh, sorry. Turn right at that second light." She said then went silent for a few moments. "I never thought I'd see you again…"

"I guess it's fate," Regina laughed.

"Turn here." Emma directed as Regina pulled into her apartment complex. "Do you, uh - do you want to come in?" The second the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Regina was supposed to be a one-time thing that was left behind. Not to mention, she wasn't too proud of the state her apartment was in. Yet here she was, grabbing Regina's hand and guiding her to the front door and pulling out her key.

"So you're late for dinner _and_ you leave your apartment looking like this?" Regina teased.

"I don't usually bring anyone here… nobody to impress, no reason to clean up."

Regina rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to jokingly insult her again, but Emma pushed her up against the front door and both women moaned when their lips collided.

"God, I missed this," Regina whispered against Emma's warm neck before kissing it.

"Mmm, how - mm - how do you mmm do that?" Emma could barely form words, too overwhelmed by the feel of Regina's mouth on her again.

"Do what?" Regina breathed.

"Make me feel something." Emma panted but didn't let her answer, she just kissed her again and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom before deepening their kiss and pushing her onto the bed.

Emma tried to steady her nerves as she slowly unbuttoned Regina's silky blouse and trailed kisses down the same path as her hands took, making their way down to the last button. She pushed the blouse off her shoulders then ran her fingertips down Regina's sides, causing the brunette to shiver and moan at the same time.

Emma sat up and pulled off her own dress then helped Regina out of her pants before climbing back on top of her, eagerly kissing her again.

Emma began teasing every inch of Regina's body with her mouth and fingers, taking her time marveling in the way Regina reacted to her touch. She was kissing Regina dangerously close to her center and Regina's breath hitched.

"Please, Emma."

The blonde smirked against Regina's inner thigh and continued kissing, ignoring her pleas. Regina groaned, unable to take it anymore, then grabbed onto Emma and flipped them both over.

"Woah, you're stronger than you look…"

Regina kinked an eyebrow then pushed her hips into Emma's, causing them both to gasp at the feel of their soaked centers pressed together. Emma looked up at Regina and neither of them broke eye contact as Regina began to grind against Emma, slowly at first and then picking up her pace as Emma's moans echoed through the bedroom.

They both grinded against each other until the rhythm was in sync. The friction, the warmth, and the wetness was overwhelming and Emma's eyes fluttered shut as her lips parted and she gripped Regina's shoulders. Seeing Emma come undone was enough to push Regina over the edge as both women came in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies for a short chapter, I just wanted to get it up today since I might not be able to write for the next few days due to the holiday and also a wake and funeral I have this week :( But I plan to post the next chapter as soon as I can. For those who follow my stories, you know I tend to write and post pretty quickly. I also have another idea I really want to get started on, but refuse to write that one until this story is complete (which helps motivate me to write). Hope you enjoy and happy 4th of July, everyone!**

* * *

 _If you need me, I'll be where my reputation don't precede me  
_ _Maybe I'm addicted to goodbyes_

* * *

The blaring sound of Emma's alarm startled her out of her deep slumber. She groaned and rolled over to dismiss the alarm, knowing the snooze button wasn't necessary today. She smiled as she rolled to face the other side of the bed where Regina fell asleep beside her and jolted up when all she saw was an empty bed.

"Regina?" Emma called out, but only heard her voice echo through her apartment.

She instinctively reached out, placing her hand on the mattress in the spot she vividly remembered Regina being in last night. She rubbed her fingers over the spot, pulling the sheets up into a fist and for a moment, she wondered if it was all a dream.

A pit formed in her stomach and she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, the familiar feeling of loneliness overwhelming her again.

She sighed and got out of bed, dragging her feet behind her to the kitchen. As soon as she saw the coffee pot, she exhaled. The pot was already full and there was a note next to the freshly brewed coffee. Emma picked it up and smiled.

 _Sorry I had to sneak out so early to get to my meeting, consider it payback ;) I brewed the coffee for you since I'm assuming you're not a morning person and would appreciate it. Here's my number in case you'd like to see me again:_ _(212) 555-8365  
_ _Xoxo, Regina_

Emma's smile quickly fell when she looked at the phone number. This wasn't who she was. She didn't _get_ phone numbers. She didn't get involved. She didn't let herself feel. She knew how it would turn out and she couldn't put herself through that, and she refused to let Regina suffer either. Being unattached would just be easier for both of them.

She poured the coffee into a mug and took a few sips then threw the note in her nightstand before heading to the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Regina's meeting was making her antsy. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, eager to get up and go see Emma again. She pulled out her phone for the sixth time today to see if she had any new messages. Nothing. She pursed her lips and shoved her phone back in her purse.

Even though she was only in Boston for today's meeting, she already decided she'd stay the night again to be with Emma one more time before heading home. Something about the blonde intrigued her and drew her in, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She paid little attention to the meeting and let her mind wander as thoughts of Emma continued to consume her. She'd been with plenty of people, but none of them challenged her the way Emma did. She wanted to be a better person for Emma's sake and more importantly, she wanted to prove to Emma that she was worthy of being wanted and loved, despite what she had told Regina at the beach house.

Her meeting ended right on time, although it felt like it took hours longer than it was supposed to. Her stilettos echoed on the marble tile of her hotel lobby's floor as she made her way back to her room. She unlocked the door and dropped her briefcase then checked her phone again. Still nothing.

Regina groaned and shook her head. "What do I have to do to get you to open up to me?"

She kept busy, ordering room service for dinner and watching some TV, but she wasn't able to pay attention. She knew she should be halfway home by now, but a small sliver of hope was keeping her there.

"Maybe I should have asked for her number instead… Or made my note more clear?" Regina whispered, placing all the blame on herself.

She looked around then down at her phone again and shook her head. "This is ridiculous,"' she groaned to herself. She should be enjoying a nice night in a new city, not sitting in her hotel room alone waiting for her phone to ring. She touched up her hair and makeup then switched into an outfit that was more suitable for a bar then quickly headed down to the lobby and out the front door.

* * *

Emma made her way into her usual bar, excited to grab a drink and have a conversation with her only friend. Although Nick probably only talked to her because it was part of his job as a bartender, it was better than nothing.

"Hey, Nick. Just my regular. And before you ask… no, I am not ' _prowling_ ' today," she smiled and air quoted the word prowling, causing him to laugh.

He began working on her drink but kept his eyes on her.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… you seem different. I can't place my finger on it. It's a good different, don't worry."

Emma sighed and took the drink from him. "Well, nothing has changed so I don't know what it could be."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "I don't believe you. I bet you know _exactly_ what has changed and you just don't want to tell me."

"What are you — like a part-time therapist now?" Emma snickered and sipped her drink.

"I'm a bartender, Emma. It comes with the job. Drunk people _love_ to spill all their life secrets to bartenders." Nick shrugged before walking off to take more orders.

Emma avoided looking away from her drink, even as a few people tried to approach her. She was not in the mood for any social interaction today and she wasn't even sure why she came to the bar in the first place.

"You look like you're in need of another drink. And a pretty girl like you should definitely not be alone at a bar." A man stated confidently, brushing Emma's hair off her shoulder and leaning in closer as she shuddered.

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged him off of her, not bothering to turn to look at him. He didn't get the hint and just stepped in closer.

"I'm Jason. And you are?"

"Not interested." Emma said flatly.

"Wow, aren't you sweet? Enjoy your lonely life and your empty glass."

Emma didn't have the energy to throw a comeback in his direction because he was right. She was alone and her drink was empty.

She left a generous tip on the bar for Nick then got up off the bar stool to make her way to the door. When the door came into her line of sight, she froze. There she was. Walking in and making her way toward the bar dressed in a burgundy dress and black stilettos. Emma's heart started racing and they locked eyes for only a moment before Emma ducked then darted toward the door and ran home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Find me on Tumblr: courtneywoods**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Another vice, another town_  
 _Where my past can't run my down_

* * *

The days dragged by. Emma felt like she was living the same day on repeat, stuck in a never-ending loop. She'd wake up, think about Regina, regret not approaching her at the bar, try to shake away images of the brunette, shower and get dressed, have coffee and a quick breakfast, go to work, go home, go to the bar, find someone new to take her mind off of Regina, and do her best to not search for the brunette at every bar she visits.

It had been three weeks since she ran into Regina at the bar and dodged her. She knew Regina was only there for a business trip, but she still kept her hopes up that she'd run into her again and deep down, she knew that was part of what fueled her to go out every night.

She lost count of the number of nights where she'd wake up from her recurring nightmare. She'd see Regina at a bar, decide to approach her and not make the same mistake as last time... but as soon as she reached the spot where Regina was standing, the brunette vanished and Emma woke up alone.

For the first time in her life, she craved more than just someone's touch to briefly distract her and make her life mildly exciting for a little while. She wanted someone to mean something to her. But her string of nameless one night stands just blurred together as they kept piling on, with not a single one of them ever feeling significant. They would never mean anything to her and all she felt was numb.

She even went home with a few different women from time to time to see if that's what she needed in order to get over Regina. Maybe it wasn't Regina, but just women in general, that helped spark something inside her. She quickly realized she was wrong about that, too. Nothing worked. Nobody was the same as Regina. None of them could make Emma _feel something_.

Emma stomped into the kitchen and dumped the remaining coffee out of her mug and down the drain in the kitchen sink. Anger rumbled inside her and she wanted to chuck the mug across the room, but she kept her cool and put it in the sink gently then headed out the door with her destination in mind.

"Emma? What are you doing in the office today? I thought you had an assignment in town?" Her boss asked as she made her way inside the cramped office space.

"Already took care of it, chief. I need to get out of Boston. Got any assignments elsewhere? My bags are already packed and I'm ready to go," she lied, fidgeting with her thumbs, desperate to get a case outside of town.

He glanced at his paperwork on the desk and shuffled through a couple stacks before finding what he was looking for.

"How does New York City sound?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "I know it's not a glamorous getaway but -"

"Done. I'll catch the next train and have our guy caught by the time the night ends." She snatched the paper out of his hand and shoved open the office door to go home and quickly pack.

* * *

Emma stepped off the train at Penn Station and snapped a picture of the address on the paperwork her boss gave her. She already had her plan laid out and figured this wouldn't take long. Her boss put up the bail money for the man last week and knew where he was staying. This would be quick and easy.

She stopped and checked into a nearby Hilton where she called earlier to make a reservation for one night then quickly showered and changed before heading right back out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. The sound of the busy roads and the large crowd of people swimming around her did little to relieve her feeling of loneliness, but she pushed those feelings aside and kept walking in the direction she was headed.

She located the address on her phone quickly then trailed the man as he made his way down the road into a restaurant. She glanced at the time and smiled. "This shouldn't take long," she said to herself after realizing it was only 7:30 pm.

The man sat down at the bar and Emma waited a few moments before sliding into the stool beside him. The bartender approached her and she smiled. "I'll take whatever he's having," pointing to the man next to her before shooting him a wink.

The bartender returned with her drink and she took a sip. "Ah, so you're a scotch man? I like it."

The man laughed, completely oblivious of Emma's intentions for approaching him at the bar. "A beautiful woman who can handle scotch? I'm impressed. I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda." Emma said with a friendly smile.

"So what brings you to New York, Amanda?"

"Oh, just work. And the handsome men you always find in the city, of course." She smirked and batted her lashes. This was _way_ too easy.

"Tell me more about your work. What do you do?" He smiled and rested his chin on his fist.

"Well, you see, Dean. The world is **full** of criminals." She paused and locked eyes with him. "A _lot_ of those criminals are arrested and then given the luxury of being granted bail, but then sometimes… they flee." He clenched his jaw and his gaze averted toward the restaurant's only exit door.

"Oh, don't bother trying to run. Cops are already standing outside." Emma said with a smile as the cops walked into the bar and handcuffed Dean.

The bartender walked over to Emma and laughed. "Well played, very smooth. Would you like a different drink now or do you actually enjoy scotch?"

Emma smiled. "I'll take a glass of your house Pinot. Thanks."

Moments later, a man approached her with his shoulders back. She already knew what he wanted and she wasn't interested.

"Well, that was impressive. Who would've thought a girl dressed like _that_ ," he eyed her up and down in her skin-tight short dress and strappy heels, "would be as badass as you are?"

"Thanks, that's sweet. But I'm not interested."

"Oh, but you didn't even get to know me. I might be the man of your dreams."

Emma almost choked as she let out a laugh. "Wow, well aren't you confident. Unfortunately, the person I've been dreaming about lately isn't you. Sorry." She said with a fake smile then shrugged him off.

He ignored her attempt to get rid of him and sat down next to her. "At least let me buy you a drink so I can hear more about your job and get the chance to stare at you a little more. My god, you are beautiful."

Emma rolled her eyes and began to speak when she heard another voice behind her.

"I believe she made it clear she wasn't interested. Please don't embarrass yourself any further, dear."

The sound of the voice made Emma's breath get caught in her chest as her heart began to race. Her fingers began to tingle and her stomach was doing somersaults as she slowly turned her head to peer behind her.

Emma's lips parted when she took in the sight of Regina, but she couldn't speak. So instead, she smiled softly with bright eyes and Regina smiled in return.

"Regina" Emma whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Just a few blocks away, right in Midtown."

Emma still couldn't form sentences so she nodded. She just kept staring at the other woman with the constant flutter in her stomach reminding her that she was able to actually feel something.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night? Or would you like to come back to my place?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma just nodded and grabbed Regina's hand as she led them out the bar and hailed a cab with ease, Emma's jaw still ajar as she watched in amazement the way Regina eluded confidence in everything she did.

* * *

Regina kicked the door to her loft closed with her right foot then pushed Emma up against the nearest wall as their lips crashed together quickly and her hands ran through her blonde hair.

Emma couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the taste of Regina's tongue brushed delicately against her own and she instinctively gripped her hips, pulling her closer with desperation.

Regina broke the kiss and turned Emma around, forcing her to put her palms up against the wall. The brunette smirked as she noticed Emma's trembling in response to Regina's tantalizingly soft touches as she traced her fingertips up her thigh from behind.

Regina kneeled down and let her mouth follow the trail of her fingertips, placing warm, mouthy kisses up Emma's inner thigh as she hiked up the blonde's dress to expose her pale skin. With every kiss, Emma's breath hitched in anticipation. When Regina pulled away, Emma let out a sigh and Regina could feel the blonde's core pulsing in rhythm with her quivering legs. Emma wasn't even fazed knowing that Regina could tell how wet she was as she felt it running down her exposed thigh. All she knew was that she needed all of Regina right now.

Regina could tell what Emma needed as her tongue licked up every drop of arousal and Emma's legs continued to shake. Her knees felt like they were about to give out when Regina's mouth finally came in contact with the spot she needed it to.

"God, Regina. I can't stand," she said between moans.

Regina stood up and yanked Emma's dress up over her head before unzipping her own dress. Emma was fully exposed and Regina only had on her black lace thong. She pulled her over to the island and lifted Emma up onto the countertop before locking eyes with her. Emma's pupils were dilated and Regina just smiled at her in admiration for a few moments before letting her eyes wander down then back up over Emma's body under her on full display.

"I don't think I could ever get sick of this perfect view." Regina's deep voice flooded Emma's ears and only furthered her arousal.

Emma blushed and Regina leaned in to press their lips together again. She took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently as she slid a finger inside Emma.

The sound Emma made was a mix of a gasp and a moan and Regina's stomach fluttered as it echoed in her head. She picked up the pace and refused to take her lips off of Emma's, eager to continue hearing her moans vibrate against her lips.

She slipped another finger inside her and used her thumb to slowly circle her clit and when Emma's hips started buckling, Regina trailed the kisses down to her shoulder and kissed her gently over her collarbone and relished at the sight of the beauty coming undone because of her.

Emma's breathing started to calm down and she looked at Regina with lust in her eyes. She wrapped her legs around Regina's waist and pulled her closer, causing them both to gasp when their bodies were pressed together. Emma kissed her exposed neck, deciding it was her turn to take control.

Regina turned her head to the side to allow Emma more room to explore her collarbones and neck with her tongue and she didn't hold back as her moans of appreciation grew louder and louder. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped when Emma grabbed ahold of her and flipped them so that Regina was lying completely flat on the countertop with only her feet dangling off the edge and Emma's bare body pressed against hers.

"You sure are strong," Regina laughed.

Emma kinked an eyebrow in response then bit her bottom lip as she admired Regina lying underneath her. Emma trailed kisses down Regina's toned stomach then hooked her fingers underneath the lace that rested against her hips and slowly slid them down over her long, tan legs.

She climbed off the island and pulled Regina toward the edge of the countertop and ran a finger over her folds, pressing her lips together in awe at how aroused Regina was. She teased her only for a few more moments before thrusting two fingers inside the brunette.

Regina's deep moan encouraged Emma to keep up her rhythm as she added her mouth to the mix, lightly kissing and licking her inner thighs until she came in contact with Regina's swollen clit. She swirled her tongue around it then flattened her tongue and added pressure to her most sensitive spot, causing her hips to lift off the countertop. Emma used her free hand to pin her hips down and Regina just moaned louder as she was held in place and forced to just lay back and relish in the sensations coursing through her body as she felt her stomach begin to tighten and her orgasm build up inside her.

"Mmm, Emma. Don't stop," she moaned while still managing to maintain her authoritative tone.

"I don't plan to," Emma moaned against her clit and the vibration of her voice pushed Regina over the edge as she gripped Emma tightly and squirmed out of control.

Emma continued, even when Regina was shaking and couldn't take anymore. Finally, when Regina begged her to stop, she pulled away slowly then picked up the elated woman laying in front of her and carried her with the intention of locating the bedroom.

She found it quickly then gently laid Regina down on the bed and climbed on top of her, eager to feel her lips and taste her mouth again.

Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss, so they continued fighting for dominance as they both teased each other with their lips. Regina smiled against her lips then flipped them over and straddled Emma's hips.

She leaned back and began grinding her clit against Emma's, who was admiring the view and the feeling of both of their arousal puddling together and the friction Regina was causing from the rhythm of her hips.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and Regina threw her head back, both moaning in unison. They both relished in the feeling of the combined wetness that continued to grow as they both felt the build up getting stronger.

Regina moaned Emma's name and whispered something inaudibly, causing Emma to giggle and grab Regina's hips and pull her down even closer until the friction was too much to handle and both of them came in unison, calling out the other's name.

Regina's trembling calmed down and Emma refused to move as the tingling feelings overwhelmed her in the best way. She grabbed Regina and pulled her down beside her and planted a kiss on her forehead before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"God, you're so beautiful," Emma whispered.

Regina blushed and pulled Emma closer onto her chest before wrapping her arms around her strong frame and tracing her fingertips in lazy circles over her back.

Emma's eyes started to shut as she relaxed under Regina's touch, nuzzling her head closer into her bare chest.

"Please don't run away in the morning, Emma."

"I'm not going to run this time. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

_Another life, another call_  
 _Another bed I shouldn't crawl out of_

* * *

Emma woke up from the same recurring dream she'd been having where she approached Regina and she disappeared and left Emma alone. She jolted upright, wiping away a bead of sweat on her forehead using the back of her hand. She looked around and remembered where she was then took in the sight of Regina in bed nuzzled up near her.

Her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she realized her dream was probably a sign that she should leave, but looking down at Regina, seeing the brown hair sprawled across the silky pillowcase and the way her chest was rising and falling, was causing Emma to hesitate.

She shook her head and let out a breath then slid back down under the covers and pulled Regina onto her chest and kissed the top of her head before letting her eyes fall shut. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the brunette and rubbed her back gently, feeling a sudden need her keep her safe.

* * *

When Emma woke up again hours later, she breathed in the smell of Regina's shampoo before she even opened her eyes. She smiled softly and felt a sense of comfort wash over her as her eyes slowly opened.

Regina was sitting on the side of the bed with wet, freshly washed hair, setting down her mug on the nightstand. "Good morning, nice to see you kept your promise and you're still here," Regina laughed before handing Emma the other mug of coffee she was holding.

Emma smiled and took a sip. "I told you I wasn't running this time."

Regina crawled over Emma and smiled before planting a soft kiss on her lips. The smell of Regina's sweet shampoo mixed with her vanilla body wash was overwhelming in the best way and Emma moaned. "God, you smell good."

She put down the mug Regina gave her and pulled the brunette closer to her, refusing to break their kiss. Regina's tongue glided against her lips, begging for entrance and Emma teased her, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Emma's hands began to wander and Regina combed her fingers through Emma's tangled wavy tresses and their kiss turned into a full-blown make out session with Regina straddling Emma on the bed.

Regina pulled away slowly and they locked eyes. She brushed her fingers over Emma's cheek and whispered, "I want to be with you, Emma."

Emma bit her lip and dropped her gaze as she felt her palms begin to sweat. "Why?" was all she could manage to get out. She hopped off the bed and began to pace in circles.

"Why? Because you're everything I could ask for, Emma. You're stubborn but you challenge me. You're tough but I know that it's all an act. You're incredibly attractive and beautiful. You make me feel safe and warm. I'm a pretty confident woman, but with you - with you, you make me nervous. In a way I've never felt before."

"You don't even know me, Regina!" Emma snapped. "I don't _do_ this. I don't get attached or get into relationships. I told you nobody could love me and I'd just screw it all up. Yes, I'll admit that I've never felt this way before, either. You're the only person who has ever made me feel _anything_. But I don't even know you and you don't know me - I don't even know your full name or what you do for a living! For Christ's sake, Regina. How do you think this could **ever** work?"

Emma looked at Regina whose chin was trembling as she bit down on her lip and the color drained from her face. Emma tilted her head and softened her tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just told you from the start that nobody could love me and I don't see that ever changing."

Regina nodded slowly and pulled her knees to her chest as Emma approached her and sat down on the bed next to her and rested her hand on her shoulder, rubbing her bare skin with the pad of her thumb.

"I wasn't proposing a relationship. I just want to date you and like you said… we don't know each other. But I'd like to get to know you."

Emma felt her hands tingle, knowing deep down that she wanted that, too. "Okay."

Regina's mouth opened to speak and she turned her head to look up at Emma. "Okay?"

"Yes. I have to get back to Boston but I still have your number. When I figure out my work schedule, I'll call you and we can meet again and I'll let you get to know me a little more. I can't promise much more than that, but I do know that I can't get you out of my head and I'd be stupid to not at least give this a try."

Regina nodded as Emma stood up and collected her belongings. She watched her with a small smile and feeling of content on her face. "Mills. My last name is Mills."

"Swan." Emma whispered before she closed the front door and left Regina alone in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Standing at the sink now, looking at the mirror  
_ _Don't know where I am or how I got here_

* * *

Regina watched the door to her loft shut quickly as Emma made her way out, leaving her alone again. All she wanted was to chase after her but she knew Emma wasn't ready for that and she had to respect that. Instead, she'd have to settle for knowing Emma wanted to give this a try and just needed to be patient and wait for her to reach out. But she knew it wouldn't be easy and she prayed she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Regina looked at the spot on the bed where Emma was lying moments ago and smiled.

"Emma Swan, what have you done to me?" She whispered to herself then ran her fingertips over her lips as she thought about the way they were pressed against Emma's lips only minutes ago.

Although she was unsure if Emma would actually call her, she clung to the sliver of hope that was settling inside her. She wasn't used to having much hope, but everything about Emma made her question who she was, what she wanted, and who she wanted to be.

She got up and took both mugs of coffee to the sink, quickly washing them and setting them down neatly in the drying rack before getting dressed for work and heading out the door.

She pulled her phone out of her purse as she walked down the chaotic streets of Manhattan and made her way into the office building. When she saw that she didn't have any calls or texts, she frowned. Then she remembered that Emma couldn't be back in Boston yet so of course she wouldn't have called. She sighed and strut into the elevator.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." A young petite brunette said with a smile as she handed Regina a coffee. "The new publishers are coming in at 1:00 for a meeting to discuss production deadlines."

"Yes, I remember. I checked my calendar this morning, but I appreciate the reminders as always, Belle."

"Not a problem. Anything else you need this morning?"

"Actually… could you do me a favor? Can you find me any information on a woman named Emma Swan?"

Belle nodded quickly and scribbled the name down on her notepad. "Are we interviewing her for an article? What would you like me to find?"

Regina shook her head and smirked. "No, we are not interviewing her. Just find me anything you can, please. No more questions, I have to get to work." Regina said sternly, her stilettos clicking on the marble floor as she opened the double doors to her office and pulled out her chair.

* * *

The key to her apartment clicked into place as Emma turned the handle and pushed her way inside, throwing her small duffel on the ground next to the entryway.

She called her boss on the train home, letting him know she was available for a new assignment but he said he didn't have anything for her for the remainder of the week. It was Thursday, so she now had a long weekend full of no plans ahead of her. But her desire to fall into her usual routine and frequent her usual bars didn't sound appealing after her night with Regina.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and stared at the blank screen. "Damnit," she cursed to herself. She shrugged and kicked the corner of her dining room table. "Why didn't I just stay? Why did I have to run?" She groaned and ran to the nightstand in her bedroom, sifting through a bunch of junk to locate the small piece of paper she knew she put in there.

"Ugh, where are you?" She groaned as she continued fumbling through the cluttered nightstand.

Her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. Regina's neat yet intricate handwriting made her smile as she quickly punched in the numbers on her phone. Suddenly, she felt her stomach flutter when she heard the sound of the dial tone echoing against her ear. She paced her bedroom as it continued to ring and she started chewing the inside of her gum. "Please answer, please answer," she begged.

"Good morning, Regina Mills speaking."

"Regina! It's Emma."

"Emma, I didn't expect you to call so soon. It's nice to hear your voice." Emma could tell from Regina's tone that she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I didn't think I'd call this soon, to be honest. I need to see you again. I have off work until Monday so I was thinking… uh - um - do you maybe want to meet at your beach house tomorrow? I mean - if you don't already have plans… I don't know, it's just an idea. It's okay if you can't…" Emma's rambling trailed off and Regina laughed.

"Yes, Emma. I'd love to meet at my beach house. I can wrap up my work today and take off tomorrow so just meet me at the house any time tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect," Emma said with a breath of relief. "See you tomorrow, Regina Mills." Emma said with a laugh.

"Yes you will. See you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

Emma hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed and let out an excited squeal, then laughed at herself for acting like this but refused to let anything ruin her mood today. She woke up next to Regina this morning and now she was going to see her again tomorrow.

* * *

Regina put her phone down on her desk and sifted through the layout spreads on her desk that needed her approval. Moments later, Belle knocked on her door.

Regina shifted in her chair to sit up straighter and smoothed down her skirt, always needing to maintain her perfect composure. "Belle," she smiled. "Did you find anything?"

"Not too much, unfortunately. Just a Facebook page, but there's a decent amount of information on it. Not many friends though... or pictures."

"That's okay, I know what she looks like." Regina smiled and Belle couldn't help but laugh.

"Who is this woman?"

"Let's just say she's a friend… for now."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Miss Mills, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're blushing."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her assistant. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, Belle."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like this."

"I'm kidding... You're right, I am blushing. I can't help it. Thanks for finding this for me. After our meeting, you can go home and enjoy the rest of your day. In fact, take tomorrow off and enjoy a nice long weekend."

"Really? Wow, thanks. I already like this Emma Swan girl if she makes you this way." Belle laughed.

"Don't push it, dear." She raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile.

Belle pursed her lips and raised both hands in defense and just laughed at her boss. "Thanks, Miss Mills."

Once Belle left her office, she pulled up the link to Emma's Facebook page and saw a picture of her, alone, smiling softly with her hands relaxed in the front pockets of her faded jeans with her back leaning against a grey wall. It looked like a candid photo and she wondered who took the picture.

Belle was right, there wasn't much on here. She didn't have many Facebook friends, but she did recognize one friend. It was the bartender from the tiki bar in Cape May where she met Emma. She smiled as she remembered how nervous she was that day when she saw Emma for the first time and approached her. She wasn't a nervous person, but something about Emma changed that.

She scrolled through Emma's bio, noticing that she didn't have any family members linked on Facebook. Then she remembered the brief moment when Emma was at her beach house and told her she was an orphan and didn't have a family. Emma only had one job listed and it was for a small bail bonds agency. It also showed that she lived in Boston for the past 10 years but didn't have any other location listed prior to that.

She scrolled down her Timeline, looking at posts. A handful of casual "Happy Birthdays" on October 23rd and a recent post from Ruby that said: "I miss you, come back and visit!" which made Regina smile.

Regina continued scrolling through the limited number of pictures and realized she was alone in almost all of them.

"You won't be lonely long." She said out loud to her empty office as she closed out of the window on her browser and started to prep for her meeting.

* * *

The next day, Emma woke up early to pack her bags. She actually took the time to fold her clothes neatly rather than just stuffing a bag with whatever clothing she could get ahold of first. She fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror one more time before hopping into her VW Bug and taking off toward New Jersey.

She arrived hours later and decided to stop by and visit Ruby before heading to Regina's house.

She sent Ruby a text earlier this morning letting her know she was coming back to Cape May and wanted to make sure Ruby was working. Ruby responded and said she doesn't ever have a day off, followed by another text in all caps that said she can't wait to see her.

When Emma sat down at the bar and Ruby caught glimpse of her, they both smiled and Ruby ran over to give her a hug.

"Oh, Emma! I have soooo much to tell you. But I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me, too. Let me guess, you're here to see Regina?" Ruby winked and Emma nodded.

"Guilty." She laughed at her friend. "What's new with you?"

"I started seeing this girl who just moved here. Let's grab lunch this weekend and I can tell you all about her and you can fill me in on what's going on with you and your beautiful mysterious older woman who I **knew** you'd end up hitting it off with!" Ruby squealed.

"Well, I don't want to get ahead of myself… but yeah, we're giving it a shot. What can I say? She's persistent."

"You're glowing! You _soooo_ like her. I call dibs on maid of honor at your wedding. You might not have even met her without me, you know?"

Emma laughed and nodded. "You're right, I probably wouldn't have. Don't worry, of course you'd be my maid of honor, you're my only friend, remember?"

"Well, not for long. I'm going to introduce you to all my friends and Regina runs her own company so she knows a lot of people."

"She runs a company?" Emma's eyes bulged.

"Wow, you guys are _totally_ having too much sex if you didn't even have the chance to learn that about her. Why do you think she has the biggest house in town?"

Both of them laughed and Ruby continued rambling to a very intrigued Emma. "She runs some fancy media company in New York City. Super prestigious. Hence her need to always come across as in control and on top of everything. Speaking of on top… is she like that in bed, too?"

Emma's jaw dropped and she just laughed and shook her head. "I'm definitely not telling you that. I'll just let you wonder..." She raised an eyebrow then said she was heading over to Regina's now. They hugged goodbye and Emma pulled out her phone to text Regina, letting her know she was on her way over.

* * *

When her phone chimed, Regina rushed over to grab it off the kitchen counter. She smiled when she saw that Emma was on her way over from the bar. She'd be here in under 10 minutes so she quickly lit the candles and dimmed the lights then fixed her lipstick in the mirror.

Just as she finished applying the lipstick, the doorbell rang. She smiled and ran to the door.

"Hi," Emma said with a smile. She had an overnight bag over her shoulder and a bottle of wine in her hand. "Didn't want to show up empty handed."

"That was sweet, come on in."

Emma strolled into the house and Regina took note of her newfound confidence as she let her bag fall off her shoulder and into the foyer.

"Ah, so you just assumed I'd let you stay the night, huh?" Regina said with a smirk and Emma shrugged before they both started laughing.

"Sorry I'm not as dressed up as you…" Emma commented, taking in the sight of Regina standing in front of her dressed to the nines in a black strapless dress that cut low enough to show off her cleavage. She had dangling earrings on and a plum lipstick that Emma was eager to take off with her own lips.

Regina didn't say anything, she just let her gaze fall down then slowly back up over Emma's body and then bit her lip. Seeing Emma standing in front of her in a white T-shirt and jean shorts wasn't the worst view. "Oh, believe me, I'm not complaining."

Emma smiled softly and Regina grabbed her hand. "I hope you like seafood because I made shrimp scampi. Unless you want to just skip right to dessert?" She said with a wink but didn't let Emma answer. Instead, she just pulled her in the direction of the dining room.

"Woah, Regina, this looks awesome. You didn't have to do all of this!" Emma's lips parted as her eyes went wide, looking around at the dozens of candles and the table that was perfectly set, complete with a bouquet of fresh flowers. The lights were dimmed and when she looked at Regina, the glow of the candles in the dark room just further enhanced her beauty. Emma licked her lips as she grabbed Regina's hips, pulling her closer and pressing her lips against hers.

"God, you're beautiful." Emma whispered and they locked eyes, neither refusing to look away.

* * *

Emma's soft moan filled the room as she took a bite of Regina's shrimp scampi and Regina inhaled and crossed her legs before shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Don't. _do_ _that_." Regina instructed and Emma tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know _exactly_ what you're doing to me."

Emma laughed and bit her lip. "Oh, do I? Tell me…" She paused and rubbed her thumb over her chin. "What is it that I'm doing to you?" She took another forkful of pasta into her mouth and moaned again, louder this time, keeping her eyes on a clearly flustered Regina.

Regina didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled it under the table. Emma narrowed her eyes and began to open her mouth to speak when her fingers grazed over Regina's center and she felt the wetness on her fingertips.

Emma gasped and her breath stalled as she felt her skin tingle. "Oh- uh- mm."

Regina's deep laugh echoed and leaned in so that her lips were lingering over Emma's neck. "See what you do to me?"

Emma's heart began to race knowing what effect she was having on Regina. She cleared her throat but still couldn't speak.

"I think it's time for dessert," Regina whispered huskily before kissing Emma's neck right below her ear.

Emma grabbed the back of Regina's head and pulled her in until their lips meshed together, causing Regina to let out an appreciative moan.

Emma knew how turned on Regina was and decided to use it to her advantage. She laced her fingers through Regina's dark locks and lightly tugged it to the side, forcing Regina to tilt her head and have her neck on full display. She traced her fingertips up and down the exposed skin and trailed down to her collarbone then to her cleavage and Regina's eyes started to flutter closed as soon as Emma's mouth made contact with her neck.

"Mmm- so receptive, I like it." Emma whispered then took her mouth off her neck.

"Don't stop," Regina commanded.

"You think your commands scare me? That's cute."

Regina shot Emma a glance that was a mix of both anger and need. "Oh, don't make me beg, Miss Swan."

Emma kinked her eyebrow up, clearly getting a kick out of this new nickname. She leaned in again and Regina's body shook in anticipation right before Emma pulled away, causing Regina to exhale in frustration.

"I decided I want to hear you beg." Emma grinned.

Regina shook her head. "Not a chance. Touch me now or deal with the consequences, it's your choice."

"So bossy." Emma mocked her then finally pressed her lips to Regina's neck again, this time alternating between using her lips, tongue, and teeth - each one emitting different sounds from Regina's throat. Emma slipped Regina's dress off and Regina reached behind her back to unclip her black lace bra, letting it crash to the ground.

Emma broke the contact with Regina's skin and looked down to take a good look at Regina. She smiled then leaned in to kiss her, but pulled away before their lips could touch.

Regina groaned, "I warned you." She grabbed Emma by the hips and pushed her down onto the floor and climbed on top of her.

They both couldn't help but smile as Emma pretended to fight back as Regina quickly removed her shorts and T-shirt with ease.

"I told you not to defy me." She said with a smirk as she pressed her bare body against Emma's, feeling the heat radiating from both of their bodies as they became one.

She grabbed Emma's hands and pinned them above her head with one hand while letting her other hand explore her smooth skin, running her fingertips over her hips and down her thigh.

The rougher Regina got, the more turned on Emma became. She started grinding up against Emma as her hand continued to trail up her inner thigh. She sat up and pressed herself harder against Emma's center.

As she rode Emma and their moans filled the room, Regina slipped a finger inside her soaked folds, causing Emma to gasp.

She sped up her pace and began circling her hips to change the rhythm.

"Mmm - don't stop." Emma moaned. "God, Regina."

Regina opened her mouth to tell her she wasn't going to stop, but all that came out were more moans as she felt her own orgasm build up inside her. She could tell Emma was about to come undone underneath her and she continued to keep her fast pace as they both came in unison, holding onto each other with more need than either of them thought they were capable of.

* * *

"So, Emma Swan, tell me more about you." Regina said as she combed through the blonde's hair with her fingers. Regina was sitting up on the couch in her living room wearing nothing but the silky throw blanket while Emma had her head in Regina's lap and her body sprawled out on the sofa wearing just her T-shirt.

"Um - what would you like to know?" Emma replied nervously.

"What's your favorite color?" Regina said with a soft laugh to help calm Emma's nerves. She could tell how anxious she was about opening up to someone and Regina wondered if it was because she made her nervous or if that's just the way she always was.

"Green," Emma said with a smile then tilted her head up to look at Regina. "What about you?"

"Red." Regina said with a nod. She paused for a few moments, keeping her eyes on Emma. "How about you ask a question about me first since you don't seem too eager to tell me about you."

"When did you know you liked women?" Emma asked immediately.

"Well, I guess I consider myself bisexual. I've been with both men and women, but I never had any serious relationships with either of them. I just kept myself busy with work and have been career-driven for as long as I can remember."

"When did that change?" Emma asked as she sat up, intrigued to hear Regina's answers.

"The moment I saw you."

Emma's lips parted and she felt her stomach flutter, something it never did until she met Regina. "Oh."

Regina smiled softly and her eyes glowed as she looked at Emma.

"I just saw you and knew I needed you. I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least approach you and give it a shot."

Emma finally mustered up the courage to give a formal answer. "But you seemed so confident when I met you?" She tilted her head to the side slightly before she continued. "As if you knew exactly what you were doing and have done it dozens of times before."

Regina laughed. "Well, yes. I know how to put on a good front. But to be honest, I was shaking. I was so nervous and didn't want to ruin it."

Emma smiled softly knowing that Regina wasn't as calm and collected as she always appeared. "Nice to know you were nervous because of me."

Regina shifted in her spot on the couch and pulled her legs in to sit cross-legged. "Emma…" she said softly and Emma turned to face her again. "You petrify me."

"I do?"

"Yes. And there aren't many things that scare me, but you, Emma, you are terrifying."

Emma was rendered speechless so she just leaned in and kissed Regina instead. When she pulled away, she whispered the only thing that kept crossing her mind. "You're the only person who can make me feel anything. That terrifies me, too. But in the best way. It's as if I suddenly want to be the person who is worthy of someone like you."

"Emma, you already are." Regina whispered as she brushed a stray blonde hair out of Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Before Emma knew it, everything came pouring out. "I already told you I grew up in foster care, but I didn't tell you how I got there. I never knew my real parents or who they were. I guess they gave me up as soon as I was born. I had an adoptive family for a few years. But once they got pregnant on their own, they realized they didn't need me anymore and sent me back." A stray tear fell from Emma's watery eyes and she quickly wiped it away and continued. "By the time I was back in foster care, I was too old to get adopted. Everyone wanted the younger children that they could adopt as a baby and mold into their ideal child. Nobody ever wanted me. So I was a meal ticket for different foster families that I got bounced between. I tried running away multiple times and it typically backfired, but I guess that flight instinct still lives inside me."

"I've noticed," Regina interrupted with a small smile.

"I was the only person who ever fought for me, so I got really good at it. Once I turned 18, I was out of the system but still on my own. I moved to Boston because it was the closest city at the time and I worked multiple jobs and saved up until I could afford rent and food. Then I lucked out and got a job as a bail bondsperson and decided to stay in Boston."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her into her chest.

"No, I don't want pity."

"I'm not pitying you, Emma. I just really want you in my arms."

Emma nodded and relaxed in her embrace, trying not to cry. She clung tighter onto Regina and realized how much she needed her.

Regina began to speak while still holding Emma. "Both of my parents passed away years ago, but I grew up with a strict mother and a very loving but very submissive father. He loved me so much, but did whatever my mother told him to do. Mother wanted me to be powerful and independent and she got her way, like always. She strived for order and was always in control. I started my own company because of her and yet, she never seemed proud of me. It sounds cruel, but she was a heartless woman. I'm grateful for what I have and I know it's partially because of her constant pushing and my dad's support, but sometimes I just wish I could settle down and have a family and be happy."

"You can still do that, Regina."

"Well, I know that now. But up until I met you, I didn't think it was possible for me."

"Wait - are you saying you want to settle down _with me_?" Emma asked, pulling away and looking directly into Regina's eyes.

"Well, not yet. But maybe - eventually, yes."

"Regina… I don't think I could ever do that. I can't love you the way you need me to." Emma began to raise her voice.

"Emma, Emma, calm down." Regina reached out and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm ready when you are, okay? We don't need to rush into anything."

"We already are! Sure, I like getting to know you and this is the first time I've ever been able to open up to anyone, but I can't give you what you want. A heart like yours could **never** love a heart like mine. I told you, I'm not good at that. I can't be what you need me to be!" She stood up and grabbed her shorts off the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't right. I need to clear my head." She said as she ran out the door and sprinted toward the beach.

Regina groaned and grabbed a jacket from the closet by the front door, draping it over her naked body, before sprinting out the door in Emma's direction.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well the only thing that I know how to find  
_ _Is another vice  
_ _Mmm, another vice_

* * *

"Emma? Emma, wait!" Regina called out to the vacant beach. She looked left then right, unsure which way Emma may have gone. She froze for a minute, wondering if she should go back and wait at the house for Emma to return, knowing her bag and car were still there.

"Emma, I'm not giving up on you. You deserve happiness, too." She screamed out loud to nobody, her voice just washing away like the tide crashing on the shore.

She exhaled and decided to go left, following her gut feeling and praying it was correct. She ran as fast as she could, assuming Emma was probably running as well.

She quickly learned that she was wrong when she saw the long, blonde locks flowing in the wind but Emma's feet buried in the sand right where the tide reached its highest point on the shore.

Regina approached her slowly, afraid to scare her off and make her run again. When she was only a few feet away, she froze and just admired the way Emma was looking out at the water. She smiled then took a few steps forward until she was next to Emma.

"This is my favorite view. Do you want to know why?" Regina said softly.

Emma didn't look at her but she nodded slowly.

"Looking out and seeing nothing but the water for as far as the eye can see is soothing. It looks as if the water tapers off into the sky and it becomes one. There's nothing more settling than that."

"I agree." Emma said flatly as she dropped down to sit in the sand. The way the moon reflected on the water made her feel better and she kept looking out, thinking about what Regina just said.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina whispered as she sat down beside her in the sand as the water came over her toes, sending chills down her spine.

"I want the same things you do," Emma said so quietly that Regina barely heard it. "I want to be with you and be happy and have a family. I never knew I wanted any of that or could ever have that until I met you."

Regina reached out and placed her hand on Emma's smooth thigh and rubbed her fingers in slow circles. She remained silent, unsure of what to say next.

"I told you I'm hard to love... I run when there's a problem, I can't face my fears, I'm stubborn, I'm more afraid of who I am and what I want than I care to admit, and as messed up as this sounds, I always thought being alone was all I was good at. I don't need close friends or a family or a relationship. I had myself and could take care of myself. Being alone isn't as bad as it sounds." Emma's words kept pouring out and Regina watched her intently as Emma continued to speak while keeping her eyes on the horizon.

Regina once read that people find it easier to speak their minds when they are side by side and not looking directly at each other and she assumed this was the case. Emma could pretend she was just venting out loud to herself, but here she was, soaking up every word that formed on Emma's lips and even some of the thoughts she imagined were going through Emma's head.

She reached out her arm and wrapped it around Emma's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Regardless of all of that, it doesn't mean you're damaged or hard to love, it just means I need to fight for you and that's what I intend to do."

Emma finally turned to face Regina. "This is exactly what I meant when I said I don't deserve you."

"You deserve happiness. If that happiness isn't with me, then I can stop pushing you since I'm sure I'm not making this easy for you but —"

"No!" Emma yelled, cutting Regina off. "You make me happy. It's me that's getting in the way, Regina, don't you see that? I don't understand how you are even still here..."

"Emma, I think I made myself clear that I want to be with you. I told you... Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me feel and that is worth fighting for. I told you I'm ready when you are. Whether that's today, tomorrow, in three months, in three years... I just know I want you."

Emma's green eyes were full of tears but she refused to look away from Regina. She knew she was telling the truth and, even though she didn't understand why, Regina truly wanted her.

"You really want me?"

"Yes, Emma. I want you and all the things you see as flaws in yourself. They're part of who you are and they're beautiful and they made you strong and resilient and brave. I know you say you're fine on your own, but you don't have to be on your own forever."

Emma exhaled and her chest quivered as a tear fell down her cheek. Regina wiped it away with her finger then pulled the blonde into her arms. As soon as her head leaned against Regina's chest, a soft sob escaped her lips and she muffled something against her chest.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Then I promise, you'll never be alone." Regina kept her arms around Emma and rubbed her back gently as she kissed the top of her head and let her continue to cry.

When Emma calmed down, she looked up at Regina and crashed her lips against hers.

"Can we go home?" Emma whispered.

"Home?" Regina asked, her heart racing.

"Yes, home."

Regina laced her fingers between Emma's and helped her up. She pulled her in for another kiss before walking back toward the beach house with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 _ **Six Years Later**_

"R'gina." Emma mumbled, her voice full of sleepiness. She rubbed her eyes to allow the light in slowly then gave them a few seconds to focus.

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time but saw the picture of her and Regina on the beach that Ruby took of them and she just stared at it and smiled, her heart full of love.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, bum. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Emma smiled and Regina swooned at her adorableness.

"Oh, I'm aware. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know you had the eating habits of a child?" Regina laughed and reached down to grab Emma's hand. "I made us breakfast but you can't have it in bed today."

Emma pouted, "Why not?"

"I have some incredible news and we need to celebrate with a formal breakfast and some mimosas, so let's go eat on the balcony."

Emma jumped up. "In my favorite spot?"

Regina nodded and pulled her in the direction of their balcony.

"Regina! This looks incredible," Emma said as she grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and shoved it in her mouth.

"Thanks, babe. Try the avocado toast. I put tomato on it just the way you like it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say it's just the way _you_ like it. I like the bacon! But if it makes you happy, I'll have the toast, too."

Regina grabbed a slice of the toast and went to put it on Emma's plate but Emma pulled the plate away.

"Nuh uh, not so fast! What's the news?"

Regina smiled and put down the toast then grabbed the two mimosas and handed one to Emma.

"First, I'd like to take a second to tell you how happy you make me."

"Awe, Gina. Getting all mushy on me now to avoid telling me the news?"

"Oh, shh. Let me say this first." Regina said then kissed Emma to get her attention. "When I first saw you, I was immediately drawn to you. Everything about you intrigued me and all I wanted was to know more about you. You lied and told me your name was Ashley and I tried my best not to laugh. I always know when you're lying and that time was no different."

Emma laughed and Regina couldn't help but join in.

"It took some time and determination, but I finally figured out how to bring down the walls you had up. You thought it was you versus the world but quickly learned that you didn't need to be alone. You were a stubborn woman, that's for sure. Hell, you still are. But I love you just the way you are and wouldn't change a single thing about you. When we moved into this beach house together, I thought it was the happiest day of my life. But then you asked me to marry you a year later and that was the happiest day of my life. And then on our wedding day, I decided that day was the happiest day of my life. It's safe to say that any day I spend with you by my side where I get to fall asleep beside you and wake up in your arms is a perfect day because I get to call you mine. And now, I'm hoping today is another one of our happiest days."

Emma was crying as her grin continued to grow. "It's Henry, isn't it?" She whispered through her tears of joy.

"Yes, Emma." Regina nodded as her tears of happiness started to flow. "The adoption went through. I just got the call this morning! Henry is officially our son," she beamed with joy.

"I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you, too. Remember when you said you wanted a family? Now we have it!"

"Emma, you've been my family since the moment you agreed to be my girlfriend. Hell, you had my heart long before that. And I could not ask for more. But I know we will both love Henry and raise him the way we do everything - together."

Emma leaned in and kissed her wife. She pulled away momentarily and whispered, "you're perfect" before their lips crashed together again in unison with the waves crashing on the shore below them.


End file.
